Fireworks  WORK IN PROGRESS
by ThIsLulLaByxD
Summary: Macy doesn't see herself falling in love anytime soon, but will Quintin change her mind?


**Fireworks**

**Prologue**

**Watching the fireworks that blazing hot 4****th**** of July, I thought that we, unlike the fireworks, would last for a long, long time. We would continue to burn stronger and brighter. Quintin and I had met during my bestfriend Courtlenn's wedding. He was the best-man, and I was the maid-of-honor. People would tell me for two people who couldn't be more alike, we were very different. I couldn't figure out what that meant, but I was still certain it was a good thing. ****Back to the flame part : the fireworks were on fire, then bursted, and finally fizzled away, in all of about 20 seconds, maximum. I knew we could and would last longer. But then sometimes, I had to ask my self, What if? As in : what if he got bored of me? What if he left me for another girl? What if he left me because I wouldn't have sex with him? What if he found out about my secret ... ? Then I just remember they are only 'what if's' and only then will I not worry about my relationship. **

**And only then, after that, did I realize what else could worry me : what would happen when the flame couldn't burn any brighter or stronger? This is where our story begins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Before The Wedding <strong>

**"Come on Macie!" Courtlenn said in exasperation.**

**I checked my phone. As much as I love shopping, I'd love it better if we were shopping for my maid-of-honor gown. Hey, I had stuff to do today! **

**"It's a lovely dress! You should buy it", I said as enthusiastically as possible.**

**"I was talking about the veil, but thanks anyway! Don't you want to shop for the gowns together? Isn't that what you wanted?", she replied in a concerned and saddened voice.**

**"Of course it is, I just hate to sit around like this. I keep thinking that my perfect gown is out there somewhere and that somebody will get there before us and take it!", I said, fighting back the tears the threatened to rain on my perfect wedding-shopping outfit. **

**"Oh, I see. You want to do the shopping little by little. Okay, I'll put my stuff on hold up front and we can go looking for your gowna nd other necessities," Courtlenn said with a genuine smile.**

**So we put her stuff on hold, and we proceeded to look at gowns for me. Being only 21 with an 24 year-old friend who was getting married rocked! The only reason she was getting married was for 2 reasons : 1) She loved him so much she was willing to marry him now rather than wait. And 2) he got her pregnant. Whoops, didn't see that curveball coming round the corner! When she found out, all she could do was cry. Her mom was supportive and sort of understood, because her sister went thru the same thing as her. On the other hand, her dad got so mad he left them. He just packed his stuff and said good-bye. Not literally, because he said nothing before he left. He just left. At first she was too torn up to act like she didn't care and after that she put up the front but only mainly to show she was strong enough and would be okay in the end. I knew she would be okay, but right now, I am SOOOO glad she has the wedding to take him offer mind, otherwise Cortlenn would have fallen apart right on the spot. **

**"Hey, look at this one!", Court ( I have called her that since the first day we met and not planning on changing it) called from two or three rows away.**

**"Wow, it's so pretty, but would that look good on me?", I asked hesitantly. **

**"Well, we'll never know until we try!", she said softly then vibrantly.**

**"Okaaaayyyy," I said in a mock I-don't-want-to-do-this-but-you're-making-me tone. **

**So, I stepped into the dressing room, and took my stark white skinny cut-offs, and then my layer after layer of tank tops. I stared at the pale sea-foam green dress that hung on the back of the door for a moment and admired it. It's bead-and-pearl work along the bodice WAS gorgeous, and I loved the way the waist down was sinched, and how it had it's own short train. Court was right, as usual. But usually she hasn't been right about everything .. Oh well. As I slipped it on, I felt how it's silky fabric made me feel glamorous. Glamorous like, ... Kim Kardashian - Glamorous, that's how great I felt with the dress on. I decided against looking in the mirror before showing Court, so I just walked out. The response I got, was infact phenomenal.**

**For a moment, she didn't talk at all.**

**".Gawd.", she said with a shocked expression and tone. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was too. **

**"What? Is it really that horrible on me? I mean, yes, it's a gorgeous dress, but some things just don't work on some people. Yeah, I'm just gonna' go put it back", I said all together.**

**_Gawd, that was SO embarassing_, I thought as I started to turn around.**

**"No! Don't! Sorry, I couldn't speak because it is absolutely perfect for you!," she nearly shrieked.**

**"Really?", I said as I turned to look in the mirror.**

**_Man, she was right! I look sexy_, I thought as I turned and swished the dress around.**

**"Are we getting it, then?", Court asked, her smile so bright, it actually hurt me to look at it.**

**"Yes. So, should we go pick up the veil and dress?", I asked, now happy because of the dress.**

**So, we paid for the dresses and veil, then left to go back to her apartment to eat. **

**"Gawd, what is the point of weddings when there is nothing to do but dance, eat, drink, and mingle with old people and watch the kids spill punch down themselves?", I asked while eating my chinese take-out.**

**"Well, I know you will have fun! There's supposed to be some H-A-W-T college freshmen there.", she said in a bribing voice.**

**"Oh, why would they be interested in me?", I asked in a snappish tone.**

**"Uh, why wouldn't they be?", she asked in a 'Duhh!' tone. **

**"Maybe because, I am ugly, have no kissing experience, and I probably have a strong coat of boy-repelent on me", I said with a smirk.**

**"No, you just have to get out there, is all," she said in a gentle, soft tone, to let me know she was telling the truth.**

**"Fine, but I just hate going to weddings", I said in a voice that obviously changed the subject.**

**"Watch, you WILL have a good time AND you WILL meet somebody, I just know it", she said in a dreamy-like voice while day-dreaming.**

**"We'll see about that, " I said, almost saying it just to convince myself.**

****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 2: After The Wedding. <strong>**

**So much has happened in the past four months, so I'm gonna' fill you in.**

**First of all, the wedding was amazing, just like Court wanted it to be. The colors were teal blue, and a deep, rich purple. There were the most gorgeous white, wild daisies. My bouquet was slightly smaller than hers, but still gorgeous. There three other bridesmaids besides myself, one was her cousin, AnaMaria, and her sister, Caytlin. Caytlin was only 7, so I was given the ultimate spot, but she still got to stand right next to me, and she was okay with that. Her dress was a beautiful deep purple, and mine was the gorgeous pale sea-foam green. I was still in love with it and still am. The wedding had the best atmosphere. When they kissed for the first time as husband and wife, I could have sworn that I felt the sparks, and felt warm inside, but at the same time felt like crying because I was so happy for her. Her dad even showed up and told her he was sorry and that he loved her. She told him that, yes, she forgave him but, not yet, he would have to work on his trust and love with her. Then he said that he wouldn't be sticking around for that. And then her mom kicked him out. She was okay, but it still hurt her, and I could tell it did. **

**The reception was terrific, and just like Courty said, I met someone.**

**I was helping the flowergirl ( her two-year-old nephew Nakyah, who her 19 year-old sister had at age 17. Pattern? I think so xD) carry the train of Court's dress, which, of course, was AH-MAZING ! As we entered, the room erupted in applause and cheers and whistles for the newly-married couple. My friend, now get this, LITERALLY, glowed in the attention she was recieving. When I looked over and caught the eye of one of the groomsmen, the best man, to be exact ( well technically, he was already staring at me!) He smiled, and I returned the polite grin. Because I was arm-in-arm with him ( well, he had to escort somone!), we walked behind the couple as the led the way to the table for those actually in the wedding. I sat next to the Bride, across from the best man, who sat next to the groom. Soon, we were laughing and talking and dancing. It was wonderful. I knew I would sleep well tonight in Court's apartment ( I was staying there, not only because I LIVE there, but also so I could take care of the pets. Her dogs Daisy and Delilah, and my dogs MoJo, and Gizmo. Even the dogs found love before me ... ). I had the best time even though the reception was almost over. After the couple drove off, Quintin kissed my cheek, and promised to call. I stood there for a moment wondering if I should pinch myself to wake up from the dream or if I should just relish in the moment that somebody actually, possible liked me. It was a wonderous feeling.**

**When I got home that night, I fed the dogs and checked on Daisy to make sure she was well situated in my room, so I would know if she had her puppies yet. Then I changed into flannels and watched TV for 30 minuutes, then went off to bed. As I lay down and turn off the light, I thought about how today had been such a dream. I couldn't help but wonder if he really would call, if it was all reality, or if it was just a figment of my imagination. I couldn't have been, though, because, if it hadn't happened, how could I have felt the tender kiss he gave me on my cheek? This is what ran thru my head as I drifted off to sleep. **


End file.
